Beritism
Beritism is a religion that originated in Dracia, but has spread throughout Valar and has been adopted or adapted into many countries throughout the continent. People who follow Beritism are collectively called Berits, though there are multiple strains of the religion. Beritism consist of a holy council of eight deities that judge all mortals. Saston God of Gods Saston is the King of the Gods. While he is known as the God of Gods, he is also the God of the Moon, law, order, pride, power, prediction, and the celestial bodies. The animal symbol of Saston is the lion. While Saston is often associated with the dark affinity, he is known as a pillar of good. It is said that long ago Saston split the Creation of All Things magic, creating each of the eight affinities for the eight gods to have control of. Realizing the evil power dwelling within the dark affinity, he took it himself, knowing he can control it. Saston is depicted as a regal man with dark royal armor and a magnificent great-sword, Star. It is with Star that Saston is said to have split the Creation of All Things magic. Saston is also commonly depicted with his holy mount, Umbra, A black lion that is said to have all of the constellations upon his back. Hizona Goddess of the Sun Hizona is the wife of Saston. The duality of the gods can be seen in the relationship of Saston and Hizona, as they represent the Moon and the Sun respectively. Hizona is also the Goddess of the Sun, love, family, peace, and virtue. The animal symbol of Hizona is the dove. Hizona has also been depicted as a horse. She is associated with the light affinity, being gifted "the purest affinity" by her husband Saston. Her light affinity is said to shine upon those that are pure of heart, as she is one of the most gracious of the gods. Hizona is depicted as extremely beautiful with glowing, almost translucent pale yellow skin. She has long fair hair and wears loose robes that elegantly flow and wisp as if moved by solar winds. Astus God of Wisdom Astus is the God of wisdom, intelligence, knowledge, philosophy, trade, madness, and reason. The animal symbol for Astus is the jackalope and sometimes the owl. He was gifted the fire affinity by Saston, who believed that knowledge is the kindle to the flames of discovery. He is said to have given mortals the knowledge of fire, and in doing so begin the era of civilization. It is Astus who established the difference between men and beasts. Astus is depicted as a very aged man in a long, hooded crimson robe. This robe is also dawned by the Pillar of the Crimson moon, as they choose to take on the garb of Astus in their eternal search for knowledge. Ophione Goddess of the Sea Ophione is the Goddess of the seas, storms, protection, agriculture, song, defense, and anger. the animal symbol for Ophione is the dolphin. Her domain is the sea, and she is associated with the water affinity because of this. They say Ophione's anger is what causes storms, but it is also her protective instincts that return people to land if they have been lost at sea. Ophione is depicted as a very mature looking woman in light armor. The armor signifies her protective qualities as well as an allusion to her power. Ophione stands tall and proud wherever she may be, but does not look down upon others. He variable aggression is contrasted by her great empathy towards those who are lost. Lyken God of Shadows Lyken is the God of shadows, hunt, prophecy, greed, plague, laughter, trickery, and festivals. The animal symbol for Lyken is the crow. Lyken can also be depicted as a black raccoon. Lyken is commonly associated with the potential affinity. He is known as a joyous God, although many of his games have a very twisted outcome. Lykan is considered a most mysterious and unpredictable god. He is depicted as a man that wears a hooded cape along with commoners clothes. It is said that he loves to dress as a mortal, enabling him to mingle and play games with them without being known. Asaryn Goddess of the Sky Asaryn is the Goddess of the sky, freedom, inspiration, art, youth, vision, and the wind. The animal symbol for Asaryn is the eagle and is sometimes associated with any high flying bird. When the Creation of All Things magic was split, she was given the air affinity, since her domain is the sky. Asaryn is depicted with a youthful appearance, as a young girl with large wings. She is the only one of the eight deities that is not depicted as an adult. While still young and carefree, Asaryn is seen as wise beyond her years and is respected just as much as the other deities. Veius God of the Forest Veius is the God of the forest, all animals, life, the dead, serenity, healing, and the seasons. While Veius is the God of the forest, it is said that the whole earth is his domain. All that is on or under the ground is in his control. The animal symbol of Veius is the deer with butterflies on its antlers. He was gifted the earth affinity for his connection to it. He is believed to be the God with the purest of hearts, and often associated with genuine acts of kindness. Veius is said to have created all living things from his bountiful heart. They heart of Veius is considered one of the utmost signs of purity, only shadowed by Hizona's light. Veius is depicted as a young man in light, forest colored cloth. He carries with him a great staff. Veius has a carefree attitude and a large heart. He is said to be great friends with Asaryn, as he sees past her youthful appearance for the powerful goddess that she is. Soohr God of War Soohr is the God of war, valor, honor, violence, retribution, mountains, and strength. The animal symbol for Soohr is the ram. He is associated with the lightning affinity due to its destructive power. Soohr is prayed to by many warriors due to his battle prowess. Many soldiers in the Dracian military have ram's head necklaces around their necks at all times during times of war, as they believe that he will bless them and give them the strength they need to win. Soohr is depicted as a battle hardened warrior with a gruff appearance. He is typically shown with a vast armory including a long war axe, a short-sword, a bulwark shield, and a pike. He is also commonly depicted with a rams head helmet. He is said to be a harsh man, but is heavily invested in the continued ascension of men to reach their full potential. Category:Religion